Craziness and Yuri couples!
by Roxius
Summary: Gasser tries to get Beauty and Suzu to admit their true feelings for one another! BeautyXSuzu. A very old fic, so it's not well-written.
1. Chapter 1

"LIGHTS OUT, YOU SHITBAGS!" Bobobo said as he tossed Jelly Jiggler onto their campfire, putting it out. The Bobo crew was resting near the edge of a forest since they've been walking all day. Gasser yawned and said, "Finally! I thought we'd have to listen to another 100 verses to your 'Bobo-Hoedown' song before we could sleep!" It had been four days since the Bobo crew beat Halekulani and the Hell Killers. Since then, Beauty and Suzu have grown closer and are starting to be more than friends. Gasser smirked as he watched Beauty and Suzu stare into each other's eyes for a moment before crawling into their tent. Gasser was about to get up when suddenly Poppa Rocks, who was dressed as Sena, said, "Ah…notice their love for each other, you did." "WHY THE HELL AREYOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?" Gasser cried. "For emphasis, you stupid boy!" Poppa Rocks shouted as he landed a swift kick on Gasser's head. After Gasser tossed Poppa Rocks off the side of a cliff, he thought, 'Beauty and Suzu, huh? Well, I do like Beauty a lot, but…I want her to be happy! And I couldn't live with myself if she was unhappy!' Gasser was having trouble wondering what to do when Dengaku Man (Who appears out of nowhere) said, "Do what you think is right, Gasser-san…" "THAT'S IT!" Gasser exclaimed as he kicked Dengaku Man off the cliff. "I WILL HELP BEAUTY BECOME SUZU'S LOVER!" "That's not what I meant!" Poppa Rocks called from the bottom of the canyon. The next day, Bobobo wondered what happened to Poppa Rocks and Dengaku Man.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Next Chapter: Gasser begins his master plan to get Beauty and Suzu together! However, things go bad when an assassin from the Bald Empire attacks! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Suzu asked Beauty if she wanted to help her scavenge some food. "S-Sorry, Suzu…" Beauty replied, "I need to talk to Gasser right now…" When Beauty looked at Suzu's eyes, she looked really hurt. Beauty waved goodbye to Suzu as she walked off with Bobobo into the woods. She was angry at herself for giving up a chance to be with her crush. Gasser was busy eating some blue tofu and white cheese when Beauty came up and sat next to him. Gasser swallowed a piece of the blue tofu and said, "Hey, Beauty! What's wrong?" Beauty just sat there being completely quiet while Gasser finished eating. Dengaku Man and Jelly Jiggler were looking for the chunks of their bodies that were missing. "Did you find it yet, you crappy piece of dough?" Jelly asked when he and Dengaku man ran into each other during their search, "Not yet, you stupid democratic cannibal!" "I AM NOT A CANNIBAL!" Jelly Jiggler replied as he took a bite out of his arm. The two idiotic talking food continued their search when Beauty asked, "Gasser…have you ever loved some one, but have been afraid to tell them how you feel, even though you really want to?" Gasser's cheeks reddened and he thought, 'Wait, is Beauty really in love with me instead of Suzu? If that's true, then I'm lucky! Hmm…but everyone, even that gender-confused Poppa Rocks, now that we don't fit the description of being a couple. So who?' "I-I…I'm in love with Suzu…" Gasser already knew this, so he didn't freak out or anything. When Beauty suddenly began crying, Gasser comforted her and replied, "What's wrong, Beauty?" "I …I-I can't be in l-love with S-Suzu! She's supposed to be just a friend! I'm now a lesbian! I DON'T WANT TO BE GAY!" Gasser hugged Beauty and said, "Don't cry, Beauty. You shouldn't care about if you like girls or boys, just try to enjoy life…" Beauty wiped away her tears and said, "…You're right, Gasser. Thanks…" Gasser watched Beauty walk back to the campsite and he wondered if he really should try to get Beauty and Suzu together.

Meanwhile, Poppa Rocks was still trying to pull himself out of the canyon. However, Bobobo kept cutting the rope with his noise hair. Everyone laughed at Poppa Rocks as Sailor Scouts appeared and ate him. All the Sailor Scouts flew off with bigger butts and round potbellies. "WHAT THE SHIT WAS THAT? GOOD NIGHT!" Bobobo cried. Everyone crawled into their tents and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

While Gasser was walking back to camp, he heard Beauty scream. 'DAMN IT!' Gasser ran as fast as he could back to the camp. Several punk teddy bears on motorcycles drove past him and Gasser cried, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" When Gasser reached the camp, he almost killed himself because he stepped in Jelly Jiggler's gaping mouth. Suzu's hand was "accidentally" up Beauty's shirt. Beauty's face was beet red as Suzu slowly pulled her hand out. Bobobo walked in out of nowhere eating a Gamecube disc and said, "Who wants to play Pac-Man with me?" Suddenly, before any more of this stupid shocked silence could go on, something fell from the sky and crashed right between Beauty and Suzu, sending them flying in opposite directions. Bobobo used his nose hair to catch Beauty and Poppa Rocks used his "new" mechanical arm to catch Suzu. Suddenly, a small green man walked out of the smoke and said, "NUMA NUMA DANCE!" Softon, who hasn't even spoken at all yet, looked at the green man and shouted, "FIST OF THE ASS: UP YOURS, JIGGLER!" Softon grabbed Jelly Jiggler and stabbed two of his fingers in Jelly's butt (AN: Softon is performing Kancho on Jelly Jiggler. **Kancho** is a prank often played in Japan by young school-aged children; it is performed by clasping the hands together so the index fingers are pointing out and attempting to insert them into someone's anal region when the victim is not looking.). Jelly Jiggler was sent flying at the little man and they both blew up. "MISSION COMPLETE! WE OBTAIN 900 EXPERIENCE POINTS!" Softon said as he gave a thumbs-up. "Sweet!" exclaimed Poppa Rocks, "I just leveled up!" Gasser sighed and wondered why he even joined these losers…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

PLEASE REVIEW! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THINGS START TO HEAT UP BETWEEN BEAUTY AND SUZU!


	4. Chapter 4

Beauty and Suzu both went to bed early. Gasser watched the two girls climb into their tent as he kicked Jelly Jiggler in the face for taking his ramen. "So, Gasser…" Bobobo said, "What do you plan to do about Sakura and Ino?" "WHO THE HELL ARE SAKURA ANDINO?" "Sorry…I mean Mamimi and Haruko." "……" Jelly Jiggler and Poppa Rocks were singing 'Dragostea din Tei' (AN: The Numa Numa song) and Bobobo was dancing along by beating up Dengaku Man. Gasser sighed and pulled out a Death Note graphic novel to read.

Beauty and Suzu both slept in their beds with their backs to each other. "Suzu?" Suzu opened her eyes and turned over to look at Beauty. "What's wrong?" Suzu gasped when Beauty flipped over to look at her. Beauty's face was red and tears were rolling down her face. "Beauty…" Suzu reached out to grab Beauty's hand, but instead she grabbed something soft and squishy. "Will you please let go of my head?" Softon asked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IN THE HOLY SHIT!" Suzu fell out of her bed and screamed, "I GOT POOP ON MY HANDS!" Softon was about to say that his head is made of ice cream, but he was cut off when he was smacked hard against the head by Beauty's frying pan. "LEAVE SUZU ALONE, YOU CRAPPYPERVERT!" Beauty shouted. Suzu stood up and hugged Beauty. "Suzu…I love you…" Beauty said as he gave Suzu a soft kiss on the lips. Suzu smiled and replied, "I love you, too…" Beauty and Suzu kissed again and they slept together that night. Gasser, who was listening in the whole time, smiled to himself and thought, 'I'm glad things turned out all right for those two…' The bright moon let off a magnificent glow that night as two people become lovers and Bobobo learned how to break dance…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! I NOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I COULD MAKE A SEQUEL IF YOU WANT ABOUT BEAUTY AND SUZU DURING THE REST OF BOBOBO! JUST TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS!


	5. A short Ending

The next day, Beauty announced that she and Suzu were in love and have become a couple. Both Gasser and Bobobo were happy for the two lovers. Jelly Jiggler was so moved by their love that he wrote a fan fic called 'Craziness and Yuri!'. Poppa Rocks was busy teaching Dengaku Man how to be an asshole to care. Soon, Beauty and Suzu began to have sex. Poppa Rocks would secretly tape their sex nights and sell them on E-bay. Fortunately, Gasser found out about the tapes and Poppa Rocks woke up one day with a long stick shoved up his ass. In all, Beauty and Suzu continued to be lovers and everyone was happy…except for Poppa Rocks, who had to get a butt transplant.

THE END


End file.
